Leading Lady
by Mrs.Becker
Summary: Alex Simon-Hart AKA Morgana and Harry Hart AKA Galahad have been together for years now. When everything starts crashing down all at once they have to hold things together. As the world falls apart their relationship is truly pushed to the limit. Look at Alex and Harry's life through thick and thin. Follow Alex as one man changes her life forever. Harry/Oc Galahad/Oc.


Leading Lady

(Some of the lines may be different from the movie because I don't have the script and sadly I've only seen the movie twice and my character also effects the script as well)

Name - Alexandra Simon-Hart (AKA Morgana)

Age - 35

Occupation - Kingsman special agent

Background - Alex was recruited into Kingsman by Lancelot at age 20 she fought long and hard against her competitors to gain the title of Lady Morgana the High Priestess. Lancelot took Alex out of the prison she was being held at for assault and murder of 5 men who held her captive as a sex slave for 3 years. Lancelot has a huge heart for Alex and took care of her like she was his own sister. Alex and Harry worked hand in hand on plenty of mission which helped build their relationship over the years. Harry and Alex have been together for 12 years and married for 5.

Prologue

Alex sat silently holding a picture of her and Lancelot after her acceptance into the Kingsman. She took a large sip of her whisky before wiping the tears from her face. Alex had just lost a dear friend, a mentor, and a brother. Alex had cried herself to sleep in Harry's arms and woke up in bed alone. Harry had been making a breakfast to help with the headaches and grief leaving an aspirin and a glass of water by the table for her to rake when she awoke.

Lancelot's death hurt everyone but Alex most of all because of her close relationship with the older agent. Lancelot was like her brother he took care of her from the day he broke her out of jail and set her into the Kingsman program. Alex cupped her hand over her mouth stifling the cry that pushed up inside her throat. The picture was left on the floor as Alex walked into the kitchen her feet pattering on the floor.

"Alex," Harry's voice softly cut through the silence, "I need you to eat. If you don't eat you will get sick," Harry finished placing the plate of eggs and sausage gently in front of her. "I'm going to go and get dressed, you should get dressed soon Author will be awaiting us," Harry said pressing his lips against her forehead.

"I'll be up in a couple of minutes," Alex smiled lightly picking at her food with the fork. Harry kissed the top of her head before moving up stairs to their bedroom. Alex nibbled on her food until a phone rang in the kitchen.

"Harry," Alex called out.

"What is it darling?" Harry asked from the room.

"The rotary phone in the kitchen is ringing."

"That is the complaint line for the tailor shop, you can answer it," Harry called back. Alex picked up the phone pressing it to her ear.

"This is the complaint line for Kingsman Tailor shop, What is the complaint?" Alex answered softly.

"Um look, I'm Gary "Eggsy" Unwin and I was told to call this number if I was ever in any trouble and I'm at the police station and I stole a car, I just need help," the voice spoke distress clear.

"I'm sorry I can't help you sir," Alex spoke softly getting ready to hang up.

"No Miss wait!" the boy called out caused Alex to pull the phone back to her ear. "Oxford not brogues?" He stated hoping it would work.

Alex's eyes widened the phone shaking in her had, "Your complaint has been logged," Alex replied hanging up the phone. "Harry!" Alex yelled running up the stairs.

"What is it? Are you all right?" Harry asked turning to her.

"Oxford not brogues! The kid on the phone said Oxford not brogues," Alex said touching his shoulder.

"Where is he?" Harry asked pulling his phone out.

"The police station, he stole a car," she replied softly.

"Go to the tailor shop. I'll meet you there, I just need to take care of this first," Harry said pulling he phone up to his ear.

"It's the boy isn't it?" Alex asked pulling her clothes out. Harry nodded talking to the head of the station getting them to release the boy.

"I'm going to go pick him up, I love you Alex, I'll meet you at the tailor shop in 20 minutes love," Harry said as he slipped his jacket on and grabbed an umbrella.


End file.
